inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends and Traitors - Prologue
Hiya, guys! Here's the prologue of Friends and Traitors!! "Are you kidding?! Is the actual story EVER gonna start?!" ^^' Sorry, minna! We know that it's taking forever to actually start the damn story!! Hopefully when we get some ideas we'll start on the real story! But, to get you guys fired up about the real story - we wrote the prologue!! Hope you enjoy~!! WARNING: Blood, violence, horror, terror, extremely bad language, etc.!!'! Sooo...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!'' Prologue - A Little Girl Falls, a Monster Rises... 5:38 am, Diamond Dorm, Pandora area, Sailor Star Academy "Loretta-chan, wake up! Please, wake up!!" "Huh? Tatsuko-chan, why the Hell are you waking me up at 5 o' clock in the fucking morning?" Loretta sighed, propping herself on her elbow in her sakura-blosson-designed canopy bed "I-I think something's going on" Tatsuko replied, her usually bright and childish eyes suddenly shady and filled with terror "Something's going on? What d'you mean?" Loretta asked "I-I heard screaming and the sound of running coming from the lower floors" Tatsuko claimed, trembling slightly. "Probably Megami-chan chasing Karugo again" the violet-eyed girl stated. Tatsuko probably would've forced herself to believe Loretta, if it wasn't for a shrill scream and the sound of someone falling from a few floors below. Tatsuko turned to Loretta, and noticed she was now trembling too, and her night-sky eyes were flooding with pure horror. "Let's go check it out" Loretta said "I'll go get Kyandi and Mika, you go get Chani and Sakura" "Right" Tatsuko replied, leaving the dorm and heading to the floor below - where Chani and Sakura's dorm was. Loretta watched Tatsuko leave, then left herself and headed for Kyandi and Mika's dorm. 5:52 am, Outside the Cherry Dorm, Zaylen area, Sailor Star Academy "S-screaming?" Sakura stated "A-are you sure?" "Positive" Chani replied "I heard it too" "D-do we really have to go investigate?" Kyandi asked, looking terrified at the mere thought "Yup. And I think Akuma-chan would help" Loretta told Kyandi, who nodded and closed her eyes. A silvery-blue aura surrounded Kyandi and engulfed her. When the light ceased, Kyandi's hair was darker, and her eyes glowed azure. "Nice. So are we all ready to go?" Chani asked everyone. Sakura nodded timidly, Mika smiled and nodded, Akuma smirked, Loretta gave a thumbs-up and Tatsuko smiled. "Let's go!" they said simultaneously. 6:13 am, 4th Floor, Pandora Area, Sailor Star Academy "There it is again" stated Mika, as the group listened to the scream and sound of running coming from the floor below. "Wait, if we KNOW that the people are on the floor below this, why the Hell did we come here?!" Akuma facepalmed "Uhhhmmm..." everyone sweatdropped The person screamed again, and ran. Only this time, they didn't just run across the hallway, they came upwards. "They're coming this way!" Chani said "No shit" Akuma replied, edging towards the staircase that lead to the floor below. "Who do you think it is" Sakura asked nervously, half-expecting some serial killer to burst out. "A student, obvoiusly" Akuma said "No one older than 13 could scream like that" "Right" Mika replied "And also a female" The girls waited, holding their breath, as the girl got closer and closer to them. A loud-ish shuffle-sort-of noise broke out, and a young girl fell to the floor at Akuma's feet "Well, it's a girl that's younger than 13" stated Akuma, with a proud smirk "Wait a second! I know her!!" "Me too" Loretta said "She's a First-Year, oh what's her name again?...." "Shiro!" Akuma exclaimed "Shiro Karyoku!!" The girl nodded. "She's covered in...blood!" Sakura screamed, hiding behind Akuma "U-um, Hello" Tatsuko smiled at Karyoku "I'm Aki Tatsuko" "I'm Shiro Karyoku..." Karyoku confirmed in a weak and terrified voice "What happened?" Loretta asked "Why are you covered in blood?" Karyoku yelped and trembled "Calm down and tell us what happened" Akuma instructed, though her voice was gentle "I-it c-came into our dorm..." sobbed Karyoku "I-it k-killed her..." " 'It'? " echoed Chani "Who's 'it'?" "And who was the girl it killed too?" Loretta asked "I-I don't know..." sobbed Karyoku "Bu-but it r-ripped her apart a-and licked the blood off her..." "WHAT?!" the girls all screamed, Mika looking the most mortified "Y-you're joking, r-right Karyoku?" Chani asked her, knowing the answer already Karyoku shook her head, blood dripping from her brunette hair. Sakura closed her eyes, tears running down her face "I want Onii-chan..." the red-haired girl sobbed, burying her gentle face in her knees. Loretta gave her a sympathetic smile and comforted her, while the others nervously discussed what Karyoku had told them. "Th-that's unforgivable!!" Chani cried "Drinking a little girl's blood - monstrous!" "Thanks for stating the obvious" Akuma facepalmed, shaking her head at Chani "Will you two shut the fuck up and start concetrating on what's important here?!" Mika demanded "Fine" Akuma and Chani huffed together "Apparently, a little girl's dead, another girl's traumatized, and this school's about to get freaky..." Loretta whispered "Mother, Father, what I wouldn't do to have you here again..." To Be Continued... There you go!!! Sorry it's reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally long! I got kinda carried away! You say that like you wrote the whole thing. Shut up, Mika-chan!! Of course I wrote it all!! ''-Rolls eyes- Please comment, guys'' Till next time!! Bye~ ''私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 21:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC)'' ''(Loretta and Kyandi~ Chu~)' Category:Fanfictions Category:Friends and Traitors Series